


A Change in Environment

by AetherBunny



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't have them both Pentecost, we have to spread out the resources."</p>
<p>Resources, he wanted to shout at them, these are human beings. Human beings with needs and wants and emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pentecost has faith in his team even if the rest of them don't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can read it as shippy if you want, that's cool with me, I just think they need more love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Environment

**Author's Note:**

> I am literally the worst at giving things titles, and sorry the end of this one sucks. I just sat on it way too long and had to finish it somehow.

He had argued for them since the whole thing began, since their names became synonymous with the tops of their fields and light-years beyond.

"You can't have them both Pentecost, we have to spread out the resources."

Resources, he wanted to shout at them, these are human beings. Human beings with needs and wants and emotions.Instead he braced himself and asked why. He knew it was a stupid question, he just wanted another chance to wear them down. 

Well why would you want them anyway?

Geiszler was manic, subversive, had trouble with deadlines, and one of them even went so far as to call him "squirrely."

This was the same Geiszler he had met several years earlier at a conference who, after shaking his hand, knelt down to greet the little girl clutching his legs in fluent Japanese. The same Geiszler (call me Newt) who offered to watch said little girl (I'm pretty much still a kid myself) for three hours so Pentecost could attend another seminar. 

"Why not sir? My work here is done, and we'll have a good time won't we?" And they did, Mako talked about him for days.

The census on Gottlieb was he was antisocial, anal retentive, and more than a little abrasive.

If they could have met him for the first time (as he did) voluntarily rounds deep in a drawing game with Newt, Mako, and a stuffed seal -Mako had not let out of her sight since he brought it home for her- dutifully passing a sheet to the seal so he too could have a turn, they might have reconsidered their judgments.

"Perhaps they just need a different environment."

"And you think putting them together is the best idea?"

Yes, in fact he did. 

"Pilots share a neural load, why should anyone else have to go it alone?" He did it once and it was killing him.

"Are you comparing the work of scientists to piloting a Jaeger, Marshall?" It was no wonder the pair refused to behave for any of them.

"What I'm saying is, we cannot underestimate the importance of human connections. Humanity is never going to succeed if we get so lost in the war we forget one another."

"This is no time for sentiments Marshall..."

 

That conversation seemed a very long time ago.

Eventually when the whole thing began to spiral slowly out of control they gave in. He suspects it was more a case of there was nowhere else for them to go, than the bigwigs were actually agreeing with him. He had garnered a reputation for taking in strays after all. Mako was thrilled to be reunited with them and they seemed just as pleased to see her. Newt arrived first, her usual reserve melting in his embrace. 

"When did you get so tall?"

"When your tattoos started spilling out your sleeves."

"Fair enough," he laughed "say you got a mess in this place I could eat a horse? PPDC's not big on in-flight snacks..." Pentecost listened as Newt's rambling faded as he and Mako made their way to his newly assigned quarters.

Three days later Gottlieb came in.

"Ms. Mori"

"Dr. Gottlieb."

"My goodness look at you." He tisked "Ah, here I am sounding like my mother."

"The crew will bring your things to your room, would you like to go there first?" She raised her eyebrows and he did not miss the silent follow up question.  
"No, not yet, I think I should like to see my workspace." He offered his arm and she led him down to the lab.

"I hope they informed you would be sharing the space."

"Yes, they did." The pair made it all the way to the desk before Newt looked up from his work elbow deep in something cotton candy blue. 

"Oh, hey guys. Good to see you Hermie old buddy." He popped out his ear buds with dirty gloves before peeling them off to come over and greet them.

"Will you be alright here?" She smiled at him, but her question was a serious one.

"I think I will be." He said with a roll of his eyes and staunch acceptance of Newt's unsolicited hug. "I'll be just fine." He added a little quieter.

Sure, the noise level in the lab escalated quickly and the skeleton crew of other scientists had to relocate to a new room just to get away from them, but productivity had gone up. 

Newt was turning reports in on time, and remembering to take his medication, Dr. Gottlieb was frequently seen chatting with other staff and on notable occasions actually smiling. They were still not the easiest people to deal with, but they were happier at least. All things considered they were together more often than not, and if they were apart it was not long before they were found by the other party.

It's not surprising they figured out how to stop the end of the world, and honestly Pentecost was not surprised they were drift compatible either. He almost regrets not being around for thinly veiled "I told you sos," but everyone in his found family would be okay. Saving the world really brings people together.


End file.
